


Beautiful Darkness

by LittleBitOffanfic



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Confessions, F/M, Lemon, NSFW, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-30
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2018-12-21 21:27:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11952975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleBitOffanfic/pseuds/LittleBitOffanfic
Summary: Fandom: Teenage Mutant Ninja TurtlesCharacters: Donnie, others mentionsRelationship: Donnie/readerRequest: Hey hey! I loved this!!!! I have been reading your fics for weeks and are amazing! Can I requesta smut one in where the reader is been in love with Donnie since a long time and decides to confess her feelings while she goes to help him in the lab and dresses more flirty and provocative to capt his attention? Thank uuu





	Beautiful Darkness

You walked to the lab, your hips swaying a little extra than normal thanks to the heels you wore.  
your heart was beating hard in your chest as you tried to focus on your breathing. The lair was empty now, thanks to Leo demanding a 4th patrol, much to Raphs displeasure. But little did Raph know that Leo knew of your plans for tonight. You were going to confess to Donnie and just the thought of it was causing you to blush.   
You had dressed up for the occasion. You wore a shorter skirt than normal that flared out along with a black top which hugged your curved and made your chest look full. Your hair was done up nicely and your makeup near perfection.   
You wanted nothing more than for this to be a success, but you couldn’t guarantee. Not even when Leo had said time and time again Donnie was as much in love with you and you were with him. A part of you knew you had loved him from the first moment you met him, but you pushed it to the back of your mind because of his appearance. Not that you didn’t find him attractive, but you assumed he wouldn’t want someone so different to him as you were physically. But as time flew by, you found yourself falling more and more in love with him. Everything about him made your heart beat faster and your pulse race. You hated and loved spending time with him because on the one hand, it meant you could be with him but on the other, you were demented by the closeness.   
You sucked in a breath as you reached the lab and knocked on the door 3 times.   
You heard Donnie call out to come in, so you entered.   
The lab was dimly lit, apart from the light coming from the many computers that outlines Donnie. He had his back to you and was typing away rapidly on the keyboard, so hard you feared he might break it.   
“Its just me.” You called out, walking across the room.   
Donnie faltered for a moment before starting to save the files he was working on.   
Of anyone, you were the only person who Donnie would ever stop what he was doing just to spend time with you. You were always the one sent to his lab to get him for meals because the brothers knew he wouldn’t come out for anyone else. It was sweet and one of the reasons you were inclined to believe Leo.   
“Just let me save this quickly.” He mumbled, yawning half way through his sentence.   
“You really should rest more.” You smiled, trying and failing to count how many times you had scolded and nagged him for his lack of sleep.   
Walking up beside him, you saw him smirking at the screen at the comment.   
“You know I don’t have time.” He answered, not looking at you as he saved file after file.   
“Would you have time for me?” You asked, shyly as you leaned against his desk, twisting a stray hair around one of your fingers.   
Donnie eyes fell on you for the first time. You saw his expression change only for a spilt second before he composed himself. For that second, you saw awe, desire, love, longing and many other emotions in his eyes when he saw you.   
It made you want him more.   
“I’ll always have time for you.” He stuttered slightly as he spoke, his eyes meeting yours for a second before ducking back down to his keyboard.   
you licked your lower lip, looking away from him for a moment.   
“You look beautiful.” Donnie suddenly said, his voice sounding a little scared of your reaction.   
“Really?” you couldn’t help but smile and giggle at his comment. You had been called beautiful many times in your life. But, for some reason, when it came from Donnie, it stuck in your mind. You adored it when a compliment fell from his lips.   
“yes, you always look beautiful.” He looked up at you, meeting your eyes.   
your mouth opened a little as you looked at him, suddenly having all the air sucked out of you. You couldn’t control the blush that raised to your cheeks under his gaze.   
“Donnie?” you let his name tumble from your lips for no reason, but gaining his attention.   
He raised from his seat, taking a step towards you.   
“Where are the others?” Donnie asked, looking to the door which you had closed behind you.   
“they’re out on a patrol. We’re on our own.” As you spoke, you reached out and placed two fingers on his cheek, moving him back to look at you. You batted your eyelashes for a moment, seeing his suck in a breath.   
“You alright?” You asked, tilting your head to the side and biting your lower lip.   
Donnie nodded, not speaking as a flash came from the computer screen.   
Both of you looked over and saw that a message flashed up on the screen with a shut down message.   
Donnie moved away from you to tap a button. The second he pushed a button, the screens turned off and you were plunged into darkness.  
“Donnie?” You called out, getting a little fear.   
“Its okay. Im here.” His voice soothed you as you heard it move in front of you. You reached out, finding his arm just to make sure he was there.   
you felt his hands skim across your sides, before settling there after you didn’t protest. Taking a step forward, you were pressed against his chest as his hands slid around you back.   
it would seem the sudden darkness had offered a slight boost in confidence. But it caused you to giggle to yourself.   
“What?” Donnie asked and you heard that he was slightly closer to your face than before.   
“I went to such great lengths to look pretty and not its all for nothing.” You chuckled, shaking your head.   
“To look pretty for me?” Donnie asked, his voice low and almost husky. You let out a ‘mh-hm’ to confirm it. “ive told you. You’ll always be beautiful to me.”   
The sweetness of his words were all you needed to lean forward.   
Your lips met his before you expected, earning a surprised gasp from both of you. But Donnie was quick to kiss you back, his hands pulling to flush against his chest.   
you moaned into the kiss, feeling the passion and love behind it as you tried to kiss him back with equal amount.   
Your head spun as your heart sang at the feeling of him kissing you. And if you hadn’t just seen that it was only the two of you in the room, you might have doubted it was truly him.   
Your hands moved up his chest to wrap around his neck, pulling yourself up slightly in eagerness.   
But eventually, air became too vital and you had to pull away, gasping a little.   
“Oh god, [y/n].” Donnie breathed, his lips now only a few millimetres away from your own and you could feel his breath on your lips.   
“I love you.” You breathed, closing your eyes though it made no difference as you could not see either way. You did it out of fear but you kept talking to keep away any awkward silence. “Ive loved you since the start, since I first met you. I-“ But you were cut off when his lips connect to yours once again in a feverous kiss.   
“I love you.” He mumbled again and again against your lips. You pulled him closer, your heart soaring at his words as you felt him press you up against the desk.   
A desperation took a hold of you both and the kiss became more and more fiery with each passing second.   
But the moment was quickly ruined when the lab lights were turned on, blinding you with the brightness as you and Donnie jumped apart.   
Both your gazes shot to the door where you saw a rather shocked Mikey and Raph while Leo stood back, a small and knowing smile on his lips.   
“Well… uhh… speak to you later.” Raph muttered, turning away slightly and rubbing the back of his neck. The three made to leave when Mikey turned back.   
“Do you want me to turn the light back off?” Mikey asked, reaching for the light.   
“Get out!” Donnie cried out, obviously losing it with the intrusion.   
Mikey ran off, allowing the door to close over as Donnie looked at you. When you met his gaze, you saw a small amount of fear in his eyes. As if he was scared that the words would stay hidden in the darkness, much like your feelings.   
“I meant it.” You assured him, smiling slightly. “I really do love you.”   
“I love you, too. More with each passing day.” Donnie smiled, coming back to stand directly in front of you.   
He reached out, moving the stray hair behind your ear.   
Your cheeks glow red as you blush, smiling.   
“Beautiful.” Donnie mutter, more to himself than to you as he ducked down to place a quick and chase kiss to your lips.   
“Come back to mine?” You asked him. You saw him raise a questionable eyebrow. “More privacy.” You clarified.   
Donnie smiled and nodded, wrapping an arm around your waist as the two of you walked out the lab, Donnie flicking the light off as you left.   
On the walk, you and Donnie took longer than normal because every few meters you both dove back to the other for a kiss. Donnie seemed to rejoice in the fact he could kiss you and had a new air of pride as he walked with an arm around you.   
Your door was in an alley way which was right beside a manhole cover, so the boys were able to come straight to your door without worrying about being seen. As you got up onto the surface and started to fumble for your keys, Donnie leaned down and started to kiss your neck. You let out a gasp that lead into a moan. You loved the feeling of his lips on your skin, knowing that if he kept this up, you wouldn’t be able to control yourself.   
You and Donnie stumbled into your house as you turned to capture your lips.   
Donnie kicked the door close as he picked you up. You were quick to wrap your legs around his waist. His hands fell down to your rear, holding you there as he kept you in the air. You kissed him, showing you were enjoying it.   
He walked further into your home before pressing you up against the wall. Your short skirt was now up on your hips, meaning the hem didn’t cover your purple panties. You felt him pressing up against you and you could feel his member, long and hard, rubbing against your core.   
“[y/n].” Donnie breathed your name as he pulled away from the kiss.   
“Donatello?” You half moaned, hearing him let out a low groan at hearing you use his whole name.   
“I want you.” He looked you in the eyes, a hint of embarrassment in his eyes.   
“I want you, too.” You smiled, trying to reassure him.   
“No, I mean I want you. Now.” He clarified, his breathing hard.   
“then take me.” You growled, pulling him back in for another heated kiss.   
Your words seemed to give him a boost of confidence as he carried you to your bedroom and lay you on your bed, crawling between your legs.   
His lips were soft as he kissed you, his hands roaming your body. He reached down, resting his palm on your knee, then ever so slowly trailing his hand up your leg and thigh. Your skirt was already up with how he had lay you down.  
the only light was from your bedroom window and was the soft glow of the moonlight.   
Your body was aching for his touch, for him to take you and you didn’t know how much longer you could wait. You could feel him pressing his hardness against your core once again, shaking slightly as he did this.   
Reaching down, you took your top and pulled it up, arching your back so you could remove the item. Donnie moved back, his hands now playing with the top of your skirt.   
“Do you want to take it off?” You asked, sitting up to run your hand up his neck again.   
“No.” He breathed, making your frown in confusion. “Can you keep it on? You… you look really sexy in it.” He dropped his gaze, embarrassed, but missed the smirk on your face. You had worn this skirt in front of his a couple of times. Every time, you thought of him bending you over a desk and taking you with it on. Maybe he had thought the same things.   
“Do you want me to keep this on?” You asked, playfully as you tugged at your bra. Donnie smirked as he realised you were more than willing to fulfil his fantasies.   
He shook his head and reached around your back, unclipping the item. It fell down your arms and you tossed it to the side.   
His eyes fell on your full breasts for the first time. He ducked his head down, pausing less than an inch away from your skin so you could feel his hot breath on your soft skin. But then his lips came into contact and you felt a shock of pleasure race through your body. His lips closed around your nipple, making you arch your back into him, gasping. His other hand offered your other breast attention as he gently massaged you.   
“Donnie…” You moaned, your head falling back as your eyes closed. He moaned against you skin, making you moan louder.   
He pulled away to look down your body and saw your panties.   
“Are they…” he asked, a small smile dawning his lips.   
“Its my favourite colour.” You giggled.   
“I almost don’t want to take them off you.” He smirked, looking up to you. You moved closer to his ear.   
“But I wore them specifically so you would take them off.” You whispered seductively in his ear, earning a shiver as his fingers hook and started to pull them off you.   
You lay down and lifted your hips as he pulled back, allowing him to pull the material off and he chucked it away.   
Donnie removed the material covering him and you felt your mouth water at the size of him. He crawled back between your legs and lined himself up with your entrance, rubbing the slit a few times before thrusting inside you.   
Your head rolled back and you mouth opened, a moan leaving you as he filled you complete.   
“[y/n]?” Donnie spoke your name with fear, as if he thought he had hurt you.   
“Oh, Donnie.” You moaned, looking at him to show him you were alright as you moved your hips slightly. Donnie let out a shiver as he gave an experimental thrust which lead to his face being over come by pleasure.   
“You’re hot… and tight.” He moaned as he thrusted again, making you both cry out.   
before you could reply to him, he started a steady rhythm that nearly drove you insane. You had never experienced such pleasure before, especially so early in love making. And yet every little thing he did set your skin on fire.   
Donnie eyes darted between 3 places. Your eyes, your breasts and where he was now connected to you. And a 4th if you included the skirt that was around your waist.   
You wrapped your arms around his neck, pulling him down for a passionate kiss as he made love to you on your bed in the moonlight.   
You might have thought this was some wonderful dream if it wasn’t for the fire that coursed through you, more real than reality.   
“Donnie.” You moaned against his lips, taking his lower lip between your lips and giving him a playful bite.   
This earned a chuckle as his arms wrapped under your lower back and you were lifted up. Donnie sat back on his knees while moving you to his lap, the whole time his member never leaving your core.   
You groaned at the new position as you wiggled your hips, feeling him slipping deeper inside you. You sat on his lap with your feet now on the bed so you knew you could use this.   
Donnie, now half a head lower than you, started to kiss, suck and bite at your collar bone as you rocked yourself against him. He matched you, thrusting up as you lowered, used your footing to raise and lower yourself on him.   
His hands kept you steady as you leaned against them for resistance.   
Reaching around, you removed his glasses, untied his mask and threw the mask away in the same direction as your matching panties before ducking down to steal more kisses. You kept his glasses in your hand before dropping them to the side for safety.   
you had no idea how long you stayed this way for, nor did you care.   
Your thoughts were not of the burning muscles in your thighs and calves, or your feet which were growing numb. They were in the tight knot in your lower stomach, which tightened with every thrust until it became painful.   
“Donnie.” You moaned. “I-I’m going to…” You trailed off, gasping and groaning.   
“Cum for me, princess.” He moaned his nick name for you but it had a much deeper meaning to it. And it was just what you needed.   
You came, hard, around him. Your walls clenching as your orgasm claimed your body. It sent sparks of pleasure down every nerve, every vain, every cell.   
Donnie watched you for a moment until his own orgasm claimed him and he spilled his seed into your clenching walls.   
you collapsed against him, panting and spent, as his arms wrapped fully around you and he rested his head against your shoulder.   
he could still feel you twitching and spasming every few moments, both inside and out.   
God, he could get used to this. He ran a finger up and down your spin, smiling contently as you felt your heart rate slowly dropping to normal speed.   
“Donnie, that was incredible.” You breathed, pulling back slightly to look at him.   
“It was. Amazing.” He mused, smiling at you with such adoration, you thought you would faint. He lowered you to the bed and pulled out of you. You instantly missed the feeling but knew there would be more pleasure in the future. Donnie sat back and found his glasses.   
“Will you stay? Tonight?” You asked, a little uneasy as you sat up. Donnie looked at you quizzically as he put his glasses back on.   
“As long as you want me, I’ll stay by your side.” He smiled, moving back so he could move the covers. As he pulled you under the covers with him and wrapped his strong arms around you, you knew the sentence had a much deeper meaning to it. He wasn’t just meaning tonight. “I would give anything to spend one night with you.” He mumbled, eyes closed.   
You cuddled into his chest.   
“and I you.” You smiled, rejoicing in the warmth and love that now surrounded you in the night. You couldn’t help but chuckle to yourself as you realised the two main things that had led to this perfect moment had happened in the dark.   
A beautiful darkness.


End file.
